ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Sendō Takeshi/History/Second Part
Part II Dragon Slayer Arc After Aoki's lost his JBC Lightweight Title match against Katsutaka Imae, he has his comeback match, a 1st round KO. Phantom Card Arc After Itagaki Manabu defeated Imai Kyōsuke in the East Japan Rookie King Tournament Finals, Sendo and Hoshi Hiroyuki meet with Ippo and Kamogawa after the match. Seiken Arc It is Sendō Takeshi's first match against Mexican Boxers, Jose Ramirez for his quest to defeat Ricardo Martinez, and he is having a hard time adjusting to Jose's punches, since they extend even further than he is used it. During the match, his coach, Yanaoka mentions Jose puts his whole shoulder into it when he punches, if Sendo keeps expecting the same range as a Japanese boxer, he will keep getting hit.In the 7th Round, Sendo finally lands a Smash and ends the match. Afterword, he remarks to the crowd that he plans on taking it to a World Title. After the match, Sendo goes with Ippo and Itagaki Manabu to have a meal, and talk about future plans. Red Lightning Arc Sendo goes on a "Beat Down Tour" in order to prove to other boxers he has the right to challenge Ricardo Martinez. He made a personal list about all the toughest pro boxers Sendō had and has to challenge. It is known that he has on watch all the nearby featherweight world class boxers which some of them are Mexicans. He meets Sawamura Ryūhei to have him drive him around while he challenges other gyms. When he comes to Tokyo, he visits Kamogawa Boxing Gym. While there, he ends up becoming a sparring partner for Miyata Ichirō to help him prepare for his match for Randy Boy Junior. Later on, Sendo along with Sawamura Ryūhei watch Miyata's match against Randy Boy Junior. Blind Step Arc Sendo attends Ippo's match against Kojima Hisato. Prior to the match, he almost gets into a fight with Mashiba Ryō. Speed Zone Arc After Takamura Mamoru's awful match against Peter Rabbitson, Sendo gets invited to the Mayweather Bar by Date Eiji along with Okita Keigo, Saeki Takuma, and Mashiba Ryō (with Mashiba Kumi following) to celebrate Takamura's and Ippo's wins. After a few drinks, Date and Sendo get into a disagreement about him defeating Ricardo Martinez. Mashiba adds his thoughts about it, which makes the the atmosphere more tense. Kumi tries to play peacemaker between them, since she is worried there would be trouble if she didn't come along. Mashiba and Sendo start to get into it, while Saeki tries to help her calm things down. Date (while drinking) asks them why they are angry, but then adds he knows it is because of Takamura. He criticises Takamura's match and his poor performance in it. Date thinks Sendo might be disappointed with it after coming from Osaka for it. Sendo agrees. Okita, Saeki, Mashiba and Kumi decided to complain about Takamura in order to lighten the mood. After Mashiba mentions Takamura's Panda outfit, Kumi is about to agree with him when she noticed it at the bar. They then all notice Takamura sitting there with it. Takamura gets up to start to leave, but he decides to block the exit instead. Date continues to increase the tension by criticizing Takamura, which scares Mashiba, Sendo, Okita, and Mashiba. Mashiba tells Kumi to go out the back exit while he tries to buy time. Kumi tries to get them to stop and not fight, but (drunk) Date tells her to either back them up or be quiet. Date asks Takamura that if he think he can fight with this group (Date, Mashiba, Sendo, Saeki, and Okita) and not expect to come out of it in one piece. They charge at him and end up getting into a bar fight. They end up losing, and Kumi putting bandages on them after the fight. Proud Wolf Arc Sendō joined Ippo in watching Volg's challenge for the IBF World Title. Despite all his preparation, he is astounded at the level of skill displayed in the world-level match. Afterward, he and Ippo sparred in the Kamogawa Gym basement, which leads to Sendō leaving Ippo unconscious in the ring, being held up by the ropes. Takamura asks Sendō to confirm that Ippo has become weaker, and Sendō says that Ippo isn't weaker, he has just become that much stronger, and that Takamura will see it in his next match against a world ranker before a title match. He can't sleep and the next day he immediately watches the match which led to Ippo losing. Go to the World Arc Sendo watches Ippo's match against Alfredo Gonzales. Battle of the Beasts Arc Takeshi has a semi-final match before Takamura's world title unification bout against Richard Bison. Because he brawled with Mashiba in the waiting room before the fight, he enters the ring with bruises on his face. He is up against a Mexican World ranker once again, Jose Nargo who is ranked 5th in the WBA, and is already called a champ. Jose Nargo dominated Sendō for most of the match because of his experience with sparring Ricardo Martinez. After the 8th round, when Sendō saw Ricardo's Manager, Bill Stewart as his second, he then pushes Jose to the corner and using his knuckles started to press into Jose's stomach aggressively, causing extreme pain and giving Sendō the opportunity to knock Jose out. Sendō defends his ranking of being 4th in the WBA, and might proceed to a title match. After defeating Jose Nargo, he then speaks to Bill Stewart, telling him to give a warning to Alfredo Gonzales, which shocks Bill as he expected the warning to be given to Ricardo. He then goes back to the room, to watch the match of Takamura with Mashiba. To this point they seem to be okay with each other and not fighting as they discuss how tough Richard Bison is, but they will continue after this match as they say with each other silently. Seeking Heights Arc Sendo and Ippo meet to watch Miyata Ichirō defends his OPBF title for a 7th time against Luisito Ico. After the match, Miyata is interviewed, and asked what he thinks about his opponent, and Miyata mentions "Not Much." When asked about his future plans after 7th OPBF title defense, he doesn't have any goal. Sendo confronts Miyata after the match, where he needs to forget about Ippo, and change weight classes, or challenge Martinez. At that same moment he decides to aim even higher. Takeshi put a meeting with his former teacher, that she was always there by his side to tell her something very important. He tells her to watch over his grandmother as she is very old, and as she raised him, he wants to repay her back but more importantly, he will leave Japan and go to Mexico, his road to face the strongest has started, by first try and challenge Alfredo. 10 Months in the Making Arc Sendo watched Ippo's match against Antonio Guevara with Mashiba Ryō, Miyata Ichirō, and Fujii Minoru. Category:Sendō Takeshi Tabs